


My Granblue Immortal Fantasy

by chaoslewder



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: elmott is there too but hes voldemort, okay i give up theres too many charas to list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoslewder/pseuds/chaoslewder
Summary: (no, i'm not actually ever continuing this, don't worry)





	My Granblue Immortal Fantasy

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my hoes (ew not in that way) betty and vivian 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Elmott ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX! Btw, this is the abridged version because i can’t be assed to copypasta and edit the entire fic. Also the character selection may seem pretty random but thats just because i used the faves of my friends. 

Hi my name is Gran Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have short ebony brown hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my shoulders and icy brown eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Gerard Way (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a skyfarer, and I’m part of a crew on an airship called the Grancypher where I’m the Captain (I’m fifteen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a long black hooded robe with red assassin dagger patterns on it, matching assassin daggers on my waist, twenty-five belts, metal gauntlets and combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. I was walking outside Zinkenstill. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Gran!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was.... Seruel!

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Granblue Fantasy is having a concert in Albion.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GBF. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. Do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Seruel. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Drang and Sturm for their autographs and photos with them. We got Granblue Fantasy concert tees. Seruel and I crawled back into his Mercedes-Benz, but Seruel didn’t go back into the Grancypher, instead he drove the car into…………………. The Lumacie Archipelago!

“SERUEL!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Seruel didn’t answer but he stopped the Mercedes-Benz and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Gran?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Seruel leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

Seruel climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was……………………………………...Yodarha!

Yodarha made me Seruel and I follow him back to the Grancypher. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Seruel comforted me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Grancypher cafeteria, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky white hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He was wearing glasses but he was also wearing red contact lenses just like Seruel’s and there were two angel wings sprouting from his back. He had a sexy English accent. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection except I have good self control so I didn’t get one you sicko.  
“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Altair, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the Grancypher stared at me and then Seruel came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Gran, it’s not what you think!” Seruel screamed sadly.

My friend B’loody Shao Smith smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his gothic white hair and opened his crimson eyes like blood that he was wearing contact lenses on. He had pale white skin that he was wearing white makeup on and red eyeliner (AN: the one part of this fic that is actually true). Shao was kidnapped when he was born. His real parents are vampires and one of them is a doctor just like Shao but Voldelmott killed his sister and his parents committed suicide because they were depressed about it. He still has nightmares about it and he is very haunted and depressed. (Since he has converted to Satanism he is not a doctor anymore.)

“Altair, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Seruel!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I had went out with Altair (I’m bi and so is he) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Percival, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Seruel anymore!” said Altair.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Lumacie Archipelago where I had lost my virility to Seruel and then I started to bust into tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Seruel.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with yellow eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a lantern! He didn’t have a nose and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t a gothic. It was…… Voldelmott!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldelmott shouted “FIRES OF HELL’S GATES!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Water!” I shouted at him. Voldelmott fell off his lantern and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Gran.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Altair!”

I thought about Altair and his sexah eyes and his gothic white hair and how his face looks just like Sepiroth.

“No, Voldelmott!” I shouted back.

Voldelmott gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Seruel!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Voldelmott got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Altair, then thou know what will happen to Seruel!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his lantern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I was so fucking depressed! Then I looked out the window and screamed… Chat Noir was spying on me and he was taking a videotape of me! And Romeo was masticating to it! They were sitting outside of my bedroom.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Manson on it. Suddenly Altair ran in.

“RUNE ENGRAVE!” he yelled at Chat Noir and Romeo. I took my gun and shot Chat Noir and Romeo a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Yodarha ran in. “Gran, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Chat Noir and Romeo and then he waved his sword and suddenly…

Quatre ran inside and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Quatre? You’re just a little Erune!”

“I MAY BE AN ERUNE….” Quatre paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

Romeo held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

“Why are you doing this, Quatre?” Chat Noir said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

“BECAUSE….BECAUSE….” Quatre said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his pizza dagger in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Chat Noir asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE GRAN!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that my father had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together...to hell. I am going to kill my father one day for leaving me.

Anyway I was in the Grancypher’s nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Chat Noir and Romeo were there too. They were there cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs in my crew with lots of hot yung boyz. Yodarha had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather hooded robe that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. Kind of like the Assassin robe I was wearing earlier but more goffik this time. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Omega Celeste on them. I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” B’loody Shao Smith said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too. I went downstairs. Altair was sitting in the hallway. He looked all depressed because Seruel had disappeared and he used to be in love with Seruel. He was sucking some blood from a villager NPC.

“I had a vision of what was happening to Seruel…………..Voldelmott has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

We ran to where Voldelmott was. It turned out that Voldelmott wasn’t there. Instead, Eustace was. Seruel was there crying tears of blood. Eustace was torturing him. Altair and I ran in front of Eustace.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “GranIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis Eustace is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.  
“Gran I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Eustace. I started laughing crudely.  
“What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart with my assassin dagger. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Noooooooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I burst into tears sadly.

“Eustace what are thou doing?” called Voldelmott. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our airship and we flew to Zinkenstill. We went to my room. Altair went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Seruel taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything, you could even see it through his armor bulge.

“It’s so unfair!” I yielded. “Everyone is in love with me! Like Chat Noir and Romeo took a video of me naked. Quatre says he’s in love with me. Altair likes me and now even Eustace is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Seruel! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory gran isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty) “I’m the most OP character in the game, I can switch to any class or element I want, Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Gran Gran!” shouted Seruel sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Gran! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Da world is black’ by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to go to the MCR concert with you later.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B’loody Shao was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” he said happily (he spex Japanese so do i. Dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese).

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Zinkenstill. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

“Da real goffs?” Me and B’loody Shao asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Chat Noir and Romeo tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black robe like my Assassin robe except this time it had lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit. (actual AN: god imagining that in my head gave me an aneurysm)

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said B’loody Shao.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s garn dark’ness dementia TARA way what’s yours?”

“Six.” He said ran a hand through his blue-dyed hair. “Maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf seruel you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Quatre flew in on his pizza daggers looking worried.  
“OMFG GARN U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE GRANCYPHER NOW!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well anyway I went down to the Grancypher. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to B’loody Shao and Seruel. B’loody Shao was wearing a black leather skirt with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Seruel was wearing a long gothic blak coat with blood red writing that was all lacy and black boots and fishnets. Altair, Chat Noir, Romeo, Quatre, and Six came.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” I was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Voldelmott last time he attacked our ship. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

“...................................YODARHA?” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Voldelmort! Well, who cares about Voldelmott. I wanna go find my dad and kill him already for leaving me.”

“Gran, your dad is not in Estalucia. He’s dead. Forget about him. We have to defeat Voldelmott instead.” Yodarha droned.

I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Seruel banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois. I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Quatre came. He had teleported.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da captain’s room?”  
Only it wasn’t just Quatre. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Six or maybe Seruel but it was Yodarha. Then all the others appeared behind them.

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”

“Garn something is really fucked up.” Seruel said.

“OK but I need to change my fucking clothes first. My blody eyeliner got all over them.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Seruel said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick, and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came out of the bathroom. We all went outside the Grancypher.

“There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldelmott and he is our captain. And his name is………………………………………………………….Gran Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.” Yodarha said.

Seruel, Altair, B’loody Shao, Six, Quatre, Chat Noir and Romeo looked at each other……..I gasped.

Well we all came back into the Grancypher angrily. I went in2 my bedroom finking of Satan. Suddenly I gasped…………….Seruel wuz there!111

I grasped. He locked as hut as eva werring blak ledder pants, a blak Lonken Prak t-shrit and blak eyeliner.

“Seruel what da fuk r u dong!111111” I gosped.

“Huh?” he asked. Then I remembered. It wuzn’t Seruel. It was Siegfried.

“Oh hi Siegfried!1” I sed. “I don’t know how you got in here but I don’t care. Im Gran the captain of this crew did you want to join?”

“Yah Satan told me abot you.” Siegfried said.

“ORLY.” I ESKED.

Suddenly………………………

………...a big blak car that said 666 on the license plate flew strait through da windows. And Voldelmott wuz in it!!!!!!!!!!11

“Dat’s mi car!!!!” shooted Siegfried angrily.

“Gran before I kill you, you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads.” he said cruelly from the car as it flew circumamcizing above us. “Gran Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way must be killed. Den I, kono Voldelmott-sama, shall never die!!!!!”

“You fucking prep!!!” yelled Seruel as he was coming in.

Voldelmott cackled evilly and sarcastically at Seruel. “Now I shall kill thee all!!!!!!!!” Fire came in da room.

“No plz don’t kill us!” pleaded Altair who had also come into the room. Suddenly B’loody Shao, Chat Noir, Romeo, Quatre, and Six all ran in.

“What is da meaning of dis?” Yodarha asked all angrily and Voldelmott lookd away (bcos yodarha is da only harvin he is scared of.) He did a spell and suddenly his lantern came to him sexily. Voldelmort flew above the roof evilly on his lantern.

“Oh my goth!” Altair gosped.

“Kono Voldelmott-sama shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!!!!!!” Voldelmott ejaculated menacingly. “Foolish ignoramuses!!!!!! Thou shall all dye soon.”

“Think again you fucking furry poser!!!!!1” Altair yelled and then he and B’loody Shao and Seruel took out blak guns! But Voldelmott took out his own one.

“U guyz are in a Latin stand-of!!!!!!!!!!11” I shouted despariedrly.

“Fires of Hells Gates!!!!11” cried Voldelmott nd suddenly fire was in his hands. “Now I shall kill thee all and Gran u will die!!!!!!!!!!!111111”

He maid flames come all over da place.

“Save us Gran!” Quatre cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 the bathroom again and slit my wrists with mi friends while we watched Shark Attak 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Seruel but I knew I had to do somefing more impotent.

“PART THE HEAVENS!!!!!!!!!!!111111” I shooted.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (no, i'm not actually ever continuing this, don't worry)


End file.
